


She's a liar!

by Abigail0404



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But don't worry cause Alya and Marinette would expose the bitch, Chat Noir's here but only for a second, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Other, but only to Alya, lila's the bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail0404/pseuds/Abigail0404
Summary: Marinette tries to convince Alya that Lila's a liar- Set during S3 E1 (One-shot) - Originally posted on Fanfiction.net as "idkwhatmyfavoriteis"
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	She's a liar!

"Lila's a liar Alya!" Marinette said frustrated, "It's so obvious!"

Alya sighed, "Girl, just because your jealous, doesn"t mean you get to make assumptions."

"But I'm not! She's lying about everything! Why won't you just believe me!"

"Because you're so obviously jealous and I know that you do crazy things when it involves Adrien."

"What if Ladybug told you Lila was lying? Would you believe her?" Marinette asked.

"Of course I would! Ladybug is always right." Alya said defensively. 

"So you would rather believe a person you barely know personally than your best friend?" Marinette said, hurt by Alya's words. 

"I know Ladybug personally!"

"Ok then, what's her favorite color?"

"Red."

"Did she tell you that? Or are you just saying that because it's the color of her suit?" Marinette asked, knowing that red, was in fact, not her favorite color.

"Well... um... S-she told me! Yeah! It was during that interview you set up awhile ago. M-my camera just wasn't recording at that time."

Knowing she was lying, Marinette said, "Really? So if I somehow found Ladybug and asked her, she would say red?"

"Ugh... Fine! I don't know her, like, at all, but I do know that she's a hero and heroes can always be trusted!"

Marinette sighed. She knew that Alya wouldn't believe her no matter what evidence she came up with. Defeated, Marinette stood up and left.

"I can't believe Alya won't believe me! Does she really think I'm that obsessed with Adrien?" Marinette asked her kwami.

"Alya and your classmates are just sometimes really dense. They mean no harm, they're just doing what they think is right." Tikki said, "Besides, if your classmates weren't as dense, they would have figured out you were Ladybug a long time ago."

Marinette let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Sooner or later Lila's going to get caught."

Suddenly, Marinette heard a loud explosion outside. "Tikki spots on!"

\----------------------------------------

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat Noir said as they bumped fists.

"Well M'lady, I have to run," Chat Noir said as his ring beeped, "Till next time!"

Ladybug watch him leave, aware that she would be transforming back soon as well. Before she could leave though, Alya was running up to her, phone in hand.

"Ladybug! Wait!"

"What is it Alya?"

"Yeah... um... I was wondering what your favorite color was?"

Ladybug sighed, knowing why she was asking. "It's pink, why?"

"Well my friend is jealous of this girl because she thinks she's going to 'steal' the guy she likes, so she's trying to convince me that she's lying about all the people she knows and stuff. I didn't believe her cause I knew she was lying, so I thought that I could ask you if you thought she was lying, and I wanted to know your favorite color because I thought it was red, but it's not red, and-"

"Ok, ok, I get your point." Ladybug said, cutting off her friend's rambling, "What are their names? I might know them."

"Well the girl who's jealous is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and the "liar" is Lila Rossi."

"Well I do know who Marinette is, but only a little bit. I've met Lila twice, but not on the best terms."

"What do you mean? Lila told me that you and her were best friends and that you saved her life!"

"Well it sounds like your friend Marinette was right. Cause to me it sounds like Lila is the liar. I know for a fact that I'm not Lila's best friend, nor did I save her in that context."

"But that would mean that I was a total butt to Marinette for no reason!" Alya said panicked, "I need to apologise now!"

"Well, while you do that, I gotta go. Bug out!" Ladybug said before swinging back to the school. 

\----------------------------------------

Later...

"Marinette!" Alya yelled, running to her friend. Marinette turned around, already knowing what was coming.

"I'm so sorry Marinette! I never should have doubted you and I'm sorry for saying that you were jealous and a liar when really it was Lila that was the liar and I'm sorry for saying that I would have believed Ladybug and not you and-" 

"It's ok," Marinette said, cutting off her friend's rambling once again, "You were just doing what you thought was right."

"No girl, it's not ok! I was a terrible friend and was stupid enough to believe Lila's dumb lies. I am so deleting that video of Lila off my Ladyblog!"

"Alya calm down. I'm not upset, so it's ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Marinette said with a smile.

"Ok," Alya said, finally calmed down, "Wait. Are all the things Lila said a lie?"

"Yep."

"Even her knowing Jagged Stone and saving his cat."

"Jagged"s allergic to cats."

"What about her trip to Achu?"

"Definitely."

"Man, how did I not realize?"

"It's alright. No one else did either."

"We should tell the school about her lying.'

"Agreed."

End


End file.
